


Does our past define us?

by Clovesstory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Flashbacks, Gangs, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Injury, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russian Mafia, Then short hair, Victor is a basic skater, Victor made bad choices, Victor was in the mafia, Weapons, Yuri is Victor's Brother, Yuuri is a skating coach, possible other relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Victor Nikiforov comes from an important family, he was born into a life he did not choose. He found himself in situations way above his head. Once he turned 19 years old he made the choice to leave his life behind, he leaves with a question. Does his past define who he is now? Is he still worthy of love after so many poor choices?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Lots of violence, I mean lots. I'm not 100% sure how this story is going to go, I have a basic storyline and this story will be completed I promise. I hope you enjoy <3 Thank you for reading.

Victor holds his revolver to the man’s head, he’s glaring at this dark haired man. “Where is our money!?” 

The man spits at the ground, his blood hitting the concrete in a tiny puddle, the guy has dark circles under his eyes and a fat lip. The man’s dark hair is matted with his own blood, he’s already been tortured for days but Victor now holds a gun to his head. “You’ll never crack me.. _Nikiforov...”_ The man smirks and tugs at his restraints, he’s close to getting free so he can beat the everloving crap out of this man. 

“Oh I think we will.” Victor gestures to his father who pulls a beautiful young lady with dark hair into the warehouse. “We found her, your weakness.” 

Finally the man shows emotion, he forgets his mission and his attempt at escape to struggle roughly against the rope tying him to the chair. “Isabella!” 

“JJ!” She screams back, her heels scraping at the concrete under her. 

“Now you are going to tell us where our money is and also, we need the location of your boss, your father.” Victor stalks towards his own father and the young girl whimpering on the ground. “Or.. Isabella Leroy dies.” Victor takes the girl, he puts his gun to her head and scowls at JJ. 

“You’re a monster Victor.” JJ shakes his head with tears streaming down his face. How did they find her? She was under another name, hidden away in America. They said she would be safe…

Victor wraps an arm around Isabella’s waist and drags her towards JJ, she’s just out of his reach. “I know.” 

JJ looks at his wife, his tears still falling. “Please Victor.. She’s innocent.. Don’t hurt her… I’ll talk.” 

Victor sits Isabella down on his chair, he zip ties her hands behind her back before facing JJ. “Start. Talking.” 

“Your money is hidden in an old mine by the Mississippi river..” 

Victor nods to his father who types into his phone and leaves with his phone pressed to his ear. “We’ll check it out. In the meantime, you better talk about your father.” 

Jean squints his eyes closed, he can’t choose his father over the love of his life… Can he? He loves his father too… He looks up and catches Isabella’s scared eyes, his heart breaks and he feels nauseous, his palms sweaty. “I..”

“Jean.” 

Victor turns to Isabella and clicks his gun in her face. “Shut up.”

“Please.. Let me tell him I love him! I love you…” She leans forward, trying to get closer to her husband. 

Victor turns his back to them for a second, he does have a heart. 

“Listen to me Jean, you can’t tell on your father, he will kill you and I can’t live with that.. It’s okay..” 

Jean shakes his head desperately. “I can’t let them kill you..”

Victor takes a knife from his belt loop and brings it to Isabella’s throat, the tip cutting her skin. 

“Ah!” 

“Don’t!” JJ screams, his hair falling over his eyes in his terror. “Please.. I’ll talk..” 

“Then start talking!” He digs the knife in further, blood drips down her chest and colours her shirt in red. 

“Don’t Jean! He won’t kill me! They need me as your blackmail!” Isabella yells, trying desperately to ignore the pain in her neck. 

“Oh you think so?” Victor scowls. 

“She’s right. If you kill her you will never hear a word about my family. Ever.” Jean’s smirk is back, he knows Victor is backed into a corner. 

Victor never waivers. “She’s wrong.” His phone vibrates in his pocket, he takes it out and brings it to his ear. 

Jean whispers to Isabella. “You’re so smart darling, I love you.”

“I love you too, I can take anything they throw at me.” She meets him with a determined smile. 

Victor turns back to the two with an evil look on his face. “We found him.”

“What? Who?” JJ exclaims. 

“Your father, we got him.” 

“You’re lying!” Jean stares Victor down.

“No. I no longer need you. Or her, in fact, she’s a liability and I've been told to destroy her.” Victor takes his gun back in his hand and takes a few deep breaths.

“You’re lying! Just so i’ll tell you everything, you won’t kill her.” 

Victor puts the gun to her head, ignoring her wide eyes and puppy whimper. _I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry._ “Any last words Isabella?” 

JJ believes he is bluffing, Isabella does not. “Jean, I love you.” 

“He’s fucking with you! Isabella!” 

Victor looks between the two, he’s shoving his emotion away and letting his training take over. He pulls the trigger and lets the woman fall to the side, his gunshot echoing around, filling every part of JJ’s body as he watches in horror. 

Victor cuts her free from the ties and drops her body to the ground in front of JJ. “Did I fucking stutter..!?” He turns to JJ.

JJ is staring down at his wife’s body, his hands clenched and eyes dark. “You killed her.” 

“Yes.” 

JJ looks up at Victor, staring down the barrel of Victor’s gun. “Kill me. You’d better.” 

Victor pulls the trigger and watches as JJ slumps to the chair, blood trickling from his wound just below his hairline. 

Victor takes a bottle of kerosene that his father left and begins to spill it all over the floor of the warehouse, no evidence left behind. He lights a match and throws it to the floor along with the bottle of kerosene which will melt and leave no prints. He leaves the warehouse in Jean’s car, not leaving any trace of the man at that address. Flames blow the windows open, glass explodes everywhere as Victor speeds off to join his father in killing the rest of the Leroy gang. 

* * *

Victor wakes up in a cold sweat, he’s trembling in his bed, clinging to brown fur in front of him. “Makka..” He bursts into tears and clings to his beloved dog. “I hate myself…” 

Makka nuzzles into Victor’s hands, her calming licks bringing him slowly back to earth. Best therapy dog Victor could find, she sensed him right away, knowing he needed her. “Makka.. I’m a horrible person, why am I still alive?” Makka continues to lick him gently. 

Victor’s brother is also a therapy animal, he can always feel when Victor is having a nightmare. He opens the door to Victor’s room and rubs his eyes. “Hey Vitya, you alright old man?” 

Only his brother could both insult him and use a pet name for him in the same sentence. 

“Hey Yura, sorry this happened again.” 

“Oh stop that, like I would just leave you to suffer.” Yuri climbs into bed with his shaking brother and slides a hot water bottle into his hands. “Remember what the doctor said? Deep breaths.” 

Victor holds the bottle tight to his chest, his heart rate slows as his breathing does. “Thank you Yura..” 

Yuri nods and curls up on the free side of Victor’s vast bed. “Don’t mention it.”

Victor smiles gratefully and closes his eyes again, he tries to block out the images plastered in his brain, he repeats the things that bring him joy over and over. 

_Yuri… Makka… Skating… Coffee in the morning… Yakov.. Cherry blossoms in the spring…_


	2. Phichit~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit needs to chill, as does Victor.. And Yuuri.

A young man is wiping down the front counter of the small coffee shop where he works, it’s beside a busy train station so they tend to get a morning rush and an afternoon rush . It’s around 10:30am which is a pretty quiet time. They have four people for the morning rush and then two until 3pm. Yuuri and Phichit are those two. Phichit has been chatting about his new bae for most of the morning, Yuuri never tires of hearing about Phichit’s crazy adventures, maybe one day Yuuri will have his own. He watches Phichit arrange the muffins into a nice order for display, he’s watching those slender hands covered in small burns from pulling baking trays from the oven. His cheeks dust in a light pink as he continues to wipe things down aimlessly. He puts the damp rag under the counter and instead takes small packets of sugar, he places them in little cups on each table in the small cafe. The last person leaves their table and leaves a nice tip for them both, which is surprising given they are in Switzerland, perhaps they were american. Yuuri takes the money and places it in the rarely used tip jar. 

“Woah! 20 Euros!” Phichit peers into the jar and gasps. 

“He must have loved the coffee.” Yuuri shrugs. 

Phichit picks up a white piece of paper attached to the note and chuckles. “I think he liked something else.” He hands the paper to Yuuri. 

‘Gorgeous boys, call for a good time. (*** *** ****)’

“Oh gosh... “ Yuuri rolls his eyes with a smile.

“I can’t believe he wanted a threesome with us, wouldn’t that be a little weird?” Phichit chuckles and tosses the paper into the bin. 

Yuuri blushes deeply at the thought, “Haha Uh yeah… That would be totally weird…”

_ Oh shit.. The crush, be nice.  _ “Not because it’s with you, I mean I'm with someone and you’re still getting over the ex of yours. What was his name? Seung something, right?” Phichit waves a fork at Yuuri, he’s getting the dishes all ready to be quickly washed in the back.  __

“Oh come on… There wasn’t really anything to get over…” Yuuri sighs, avoiding the crush topic all together.

“You need to get out there Yuuri, meet new people. Go to a club, dance, find a hot man and fuck him ‘till sunrise and kick him out on to the street with bite marks on his heiny.” Phichit pulls out a fresh batch of scones from the oven and places them in the cooling rack. 

Yuuri just blankly glares at Phichit, “Yes because that has worked so well for me in the past..” 

“You gotta kiss some toads to find your prince.” Phichit hops up on Yuuri’s freshly wiped counter and crosses his legs with a flirty wink. “Worked for me.” 

“I think I just need a break from dating… Focus on my work,” Yuuri sighs, stretching out his shoulders and leaning up against the counter across from Phichit.

“Oh darling, you work so hard.” Phichit hops down as he can kiss Yuuri’s cheek and get back to cleaning the coffee machine. 

Yuuri yawns at the mention of his chaotic work schedule, “Don’t remind me…”

The doorbell chimes as a tall man hidden under warm layers comes into the shop, he looks up and freezes, his eyes locked on the man behind the counter. 

* * *

Victor dropped Yuri at school and wandered aimlessly, he drove through streets he didn’t recognize. He needed a distraction from his nightmares that plague him just as much when he is awake as when in sleep. He sighs as he watches houses passing him by, full of happy families and warm fireplaces. At least he hopes they are. 

He’s constantly tired these days, so little sleep. He follows his instinct and ends up near a train station, he spots a small sign for a coffee shop and he is so there. He parks the car and covers himself up, even though he’s only walking two steps out. 

He opens the door and feels a rush of warm air touching his face, he sighs in the relief and shivers as his body takes in the change of temperature. He’s just taking his coat off when he turns towards the front counter, two young men are standing behind it, one with a sweet face and a bubbly smile, the other… Well… Victor isn’t sure what words he would use to describe the second man, he has Asian features with dark hair and eyes, his jaw is chiseled and Victor drools just thinking about what else is hidden under frumpy clothes and dirty apron. He suddenly notices his intense staring and calms himself, he knows not every hot guy he sees is straight, regardless of Chris’ words that say Victor could turn any man gay with a hair flip and a wink. 

“Hello.” Victor’s voice cracks halfway through the word and he berates himself internally. “Uh, Hi. Do you serve.. Coffee?”  _ In a fucking coffee shop!? Good one Nikiforov, now he thinks you’re an idiot.  _

Yuuri chuckles and sighs as he takes in yet another of Phichit’s admirers… He turns to wipe down a coffee pot and leave Phichit to handle the customer. 

Phichit leans over the counter, it’s not cheating to look at a beautiful man, his partner would demand a threesome if he laid his eyes on the silver haired beauty before him. “English huh? Great. My Swiss is good but I mean, sometimes I like a little chat. Is that Russian I hear?”

Victor’s eyes are locked on the other man, hiding by the coffee machine. “Uh, yeah. I’m from Saint Petersburg.” 

Phichit smiles even wider, noticing Victor’s gaze locked on Yuuri. “I’ll make your coffee to stay in, sir. We wouldn’t want you to freeze. Yuuri, could you pop into the back and get those new beans we ordered?” Phichit smiles sweetly and his friend, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Uh sure I guess?” He steps to the backroom, confused as he looks for the beans. 

Phichit turns to Victor. “So, how old are you?”

Victor’s taken aback but he just says the words, he’s a little upset that he can’t see the other man at the moment. “27..?” 

“Great. So, what would you like today? We have a cappuccino, Mocha, Flat white, he’s single, Hot chocolate, his number?” 

Victor giggles, the sound's very unfamiliar. “Um.. I guess I’ll take a cappuccino and his number then.” 

“Great, his name’s Yuuri. Would you like a scone? Fresh out of the oven.” 

_ Yuri? Just like my brother. He wouldn’t be too pleased.  _ “Sure, why the hell not.” Victor pulls out one of his platinum brand cards and flashes it at Phichit. 

“Hey big spender.” Phichit takes the card and swipes it. “May I have your phone, mr…?” 

_ “ _ Plisetsky, Victor Plisetsky.” He takes his card back and hands Phichit his phone to put the number in. 

Yuuri walks in just as Phichit hands the phone back. “What’s going on?” 

“He was showing me this adorable picture?” Phichit says and hands Victor a number even though he’s clearly the only person here. “Anyway, I forgot, I finish early today, think you can handle a coffee Yuuri?”

“Uh….”

“Great.” 

“Wait!” Victor holds out a note for 50 euros to Phichit. “Such excellent service here.” 

Phichit winks and takes the note, Yuuri turns to face Victor so Phichit makes desperate hand gestures to Victor behind his back. He mouths ‘Single, dogs.’ 

Victor nods and Phichit takes his leave. “So… Just you in the middle of the day then?” 

“I suppose so,” Yuuri blushes, he can’t help the near shiver down his spine as he hears the stranger’s accent, “I’m sorry, What did you order?”

“Uh.. I think a scone and a cappuccino, the other guy, he told me something about scones and I just said yes.” Victor chuckles and leans against the counter, willing people to walk past the shop and to not come in. He will tip enough that Yuuri won’t need those customers. 

“Right,” Yuuri chuckles, “He’s a bit of a… spitfire I guess?”

“What's his name? You guys should really wear name tags.” If they did, Victor wouldn’t seem like a stalker who knows Yuuri’s name already. 

“His name is Phichit,” Yuuri speaks noncommittal, “And What’s your name?” He desperately wants to know, even if he only asks to seem like he is making light conversation.

“I am Victor Ni-Plisetsky.” He smiles and brings a chair over so he can sit by the counter. “I’m sorry.. I must say.. You are beautiful, those eyes, I could look at you all day..” 

Yuuri blushes deeply and flinches in surprise, spilling hot espresso over his hand, “Ah-Sh---” He catches himself and places the cup down to run his hand under the cold tap water at the sink.

“Yuuri!” Victor races over behind the counter and looks down at Yuuri’s hand. “Oh no…” 

Yuuri hisses as the cool water stings on the burn, “I’m fine, I’m okay,” He tries to hide the fact that it does really hurt… 

“Would it surprise you to know that I have burn cream in my pocket?” Victor tries to hide his grimace, it’s been so long that he’s been carrying it, he doesn’t think twice now. The one time he didn’t.. Well.. Everyone has scars.. 

“I uh.. A little bit,” Yuuri can’t help but laugh at the situation, only just now realizing how close Victor’s face is...

“I’ve had one too many close calls with my.. Little brother. He’s a bit troublesome in the kitchen.” Victor reaches out for Yuuri’s hand, his other holds a paper towel. 

“Oh!” Yuuri watches Viktor’s hands as they take his, “I guess it was a good idea today

Victor laughs lightly. “Okay.” He dabs Yuuri’s hand gently and takes the pristine burn cream tube out of his pocket, he puts a thick layer over the burn and smiles. “There we go.” 

“Thanks,” Yuuri holds his hand to his chest, he can’t tell Victor that his hand feels even more on fire than before, the electricity of their touch lingering. 

“I’m sorry, I can come on too strong, my best friend Chris is always telling me to back off.” Victor sighs, he doesn’t even know how to function as an ordinary person without hurting someone. 

Yuuri shakes his head and hands dramatically, “No, No, It’s okay, Really!” 

“I just say things as they come to me, it’s far better to live in the present and seize the day.” Victor backs away from Yuuri, trying to give him a minute to breathe. He walks back around the counter and sits back in his chair. 

Yuuri goes back to making the cappuccino, making sure to add a shot of vanilla, his signature. He contemplates the drink for a moment before nodding and grabbing a napkin, scrawling something down with the pen from behind his ear. He grabs a scone from the glass cabinet and brings it all to Victor on a small tray, making sure to place the napkin under the edge of the plate holding the scone. “Here’s your cappuccino and scone, I’m so sorry for the wait,” Yuuri can’t make eye contact as he hands the tray over and his cheeks are as red as cherries as he fidgets with the tray. As soon as it’s out of his hands, he rushes to the back room, closing the thick curtain behind him, not caring if he’s seeming rude. 

_ What was that about?  _ Victor looks down at the napkin and raises his eyebrows. 

‘ _ I think you’re beautiful too… And even though I think Phichit set you up for this, I’d love to talk to you more (***-***-****)  _

_ P.S. I never told you my name was Yuuri ;P’ _

Victor shakes his fist happily and does a little dance, he can’t help it. He leaves a note back wrapped around two 50 euro bills. 

_ Until next time…. _


End file.
